heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Liberation
A game set on Kesurus, with Holbenilord as GM and Pinguinus as Bloodstorm. GAME You drop out of FTL in orbit of Kesurus. Which way do you wish to go? There are defense satellites surrounding this world. I will go up; I'm planning on landing in a polar region, where there will be few Kerarans. They're cold-blooded, you know. That doesn't sit well with their being sapient :P You head on up, and finding no defense satellites, and reach the space above the polar regions. I land, and start looking for remnant Vrah settlements up there. If there are any surviving Vrah on Kesurus, they'll be at the poles. Easier to hide there. Scans reveal no noticeable Vrah settlements. Keraran subdual was quick and effective. Curse the ruthless efficiency of my creations!:P I head south, looking for Kerarans. There are plenty of Keraran Fortresses, sticking out like sore thumbs. Each has its own spaceport and fighter bays. Actually... I get back into my spaceship. I then fly over a Fortress, launching a Hunter Torpedo. I roll a 1 and a 6, getting one hit. I was just barely in range, and I flit back out. Those torpedoes are very powerful- the runway was completely destroyed, and all the fighters along with it. Fortunately, the alarm transmitter was also in the spaceport- the other fortresses will not be immediately alerted. Keraran turrets begin firing. I fire again- 6 and 1 again, one hit on a gun turret! Boom! Three more remain, however. One scores a hit, depleting your shields by 70. Remember, a 4+ regenerates them. I roll a 3, failing to regenerate my ship. I fire my Hunter Torpedoes: 2, 4. Two hits, two turrets down! Two more splosions! The remaining one hits again, depleting your shields by another 70 to 450. I roll a 4, destroying the final gun turret. I then place myself high above the defenseless fortress, and rain down death and destruction! :D I roll a 1, failing to regenerate my force field. The Kerarans flee into their underground bunkers. On the surface, only the weapons dump and generator remain. I decide to land. I then enter the Keraran bunkers, eager to destroy them! I allow Thurg to use the Irihil Sniper Rifle. I'll use my Shock Rifle. Okay. Two Kerarans burst out immediately, aiming their forceguns. You should make more Keraran guns, or can i? I roll a 4, dispatching the beasts with my Shock Rifle. You can make them if you wish. You can now go right or left. Okay. Right. You have entered their laboratory. There are lots of unfamiliar electronics and chemicals here, which must be very valuable. I gather them up in a large bag, which I tie to Thurg's back. There's a lot here- you can't carry it all. There are weapons parts, armour parts, chemicals, computer parts, and spaceship sensors- you can take two of these sets. I'll take the weapons parts. Oh, and the armor. So you do. You can assemble them back on your ship to make two sets of modified Keraran armour, a Portable Might Cannon, and three Forceguns. A Keraran scientist walks in, and fires his Brunt Pistol, missing. "VERMIN!" I roll a 4 with my Shock Rifle. "VERMIN!" I head back to my ship. You get the stuff you were able to make using the parts. I roll a 1, failing to regenerate my force fields. I stay there until I suceed-5. I begin to search for another fortress. This one is bigger, but has no turrets. A Keraran Fighter takes off to engage you. 2 and 1, both misses. It scores one hit, depleting your shield by 250. I roll a 2, failing to regenerate my force field. I next roll a 4 and a 5, scoring two hits with Hunter Torpedoes. It goes down, but the pilot ejected at the last moment. His ejection pod continues the fight, firing its forceguns and missing. I roll a 4, blasting it with a Hunter Torpedo. It's dead. Do you wish to descend? First I'm shooting up their fortress, most likely disabling all alarms, traps, weapons, and spaceships. Boom! All gone. This fortress seems to have been prepared for your coming, you notice- the bulkheads would have taken minutes to pressurise and seal. Hmmm. Well, I won't be able to force entry, so I carry on, looking for more fortresses. Your torpedoes could break through. Oh, really? I fire downwards at it, for several turns-3, 3, 6, 6, 1, 1, 2, 2, 5, 6, 1, 5, 4, 2, 5. That's a total of 6 hits! The bulkheads are gone now. I land, and exit the ship. I give Thurg the portable Might Launcher, and we both equip the Keraran armor. We then enter the bunker. Five Kerarans appear! One is a scientist with a Brunt Pistol, who misses. The others have forceguns, and two hits are scored on Thurg, knocking him unconscious. Some kind of jamming laser has disabled your Shock RIfle... ?!?!?!?! I take Thurg's Might Launcher, and fire, rolling a 4. There is a very loud crash, and only the helmets and weapons of the Kerarans remain. You notice a case of anti-laser coating by the door, as well as the jamming laser, which is handheld and disables Shock Rifles only- how convenient... I drag Thurg and our weapons back to the ship, where I drive off as quickly as possible. Back up north, where there are few fortresses. You detect three Keraran Fighters after you, and the takeoff of a Battlecruiser at the equator. Other ships are heading down from orbit. '' I should have known better than to come here. I apply the anti-laser coating, and jump to FTL travel. I head back to Centro. ''The Keraran ships are faster and prepared- a net of interceptor drones is ready at the edge of the system. Drat, I didn't even know Kerarans had interceptor drones! I fire the Hunter Torpedoes ahead of my ship and towards the drones, rolling a 1 and a 5. A few of the drones die, but there are too many... it's at this point that you detect an Elisri fleet shooting towards Kesurus. I guess I'll head towards the Elisri. There's a major battle occurring there. The Elisri seem to be winning... The ground fortresses have launched all their craft. I'll use this opporatunity to sneak out of the system. Okay, you escape! YOU DO NOT DIE! ''' '''Reward from Thurg on his waking: Vrah Kesuran Deathrifle Category:Games